Desborde
by Nana Walker
Summary: Porque ver el estado en el que sus hombres habían caído, fue demasiado para él


**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Extensión: **687 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de canibalismo. Gore… y OoC tal vez.

**Resumen: **Porque ver el estado en el que sus hombres habían caído, fue demasiado para él

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desborde<strong>_

Había escuchado de muchos otros países que el General Invierno de Rusia era duro, pero nunca imaginó que lo fuese a tal grado: más que duro, podía asegurar con total certeza y espanto que era macabro y despiadado en grado superlativo.

Ni siquiera pudo suponer que las cosas llegarían a ir por ese cause tan aterrador: estaban ganando la guerra así que, simplemente, no existían motivos para imaginárselo. Su jefe había decidido atacar a Iván, pues se sentía confiado en demasía y creía poder vencer. Y claro, él, Ludwig, — siendo el país que era— tampoco se sentía en posición de contrariarlo, por lo que acató las órdenes con premura y eficacia. Sin chistar.

Después de eso, se encaminaron a Rusia, cantando canciones de guerra y planeando desde ya que es lo que harían una vez triunfasen sobre el otro país: las posibilidades eran tantas que discutieron un buen trecho sobre ello. Recuerda, casi nostálgico, que tomaron mucha cerveza, celebrando por anticipado una victoria que, en el futuro, nunca lograrían alcanzar.

Apenas arribaron, las primeras victorias se sucedieron con una facilidad casi graciosa: los rusos simplemente eran demasiado débiles y pobres como para tener armamento de calidad. Confiado, no dudo en avanzar, secundado por esos hombres a quienes tanto apreciaba: sus soldados. Quien iría a decir o a pensar, siquiera por asomo, que esos pasos sobre la nieve ajena y extranjera, serían el comienzo de su perdición.

De seguro, si él pudiese haber previsto semejante desgracia, la habría evitado a toda costa.

Después de todo, ¿a qué país le gustaría ver a su gente en ese estado? A ninguno, esa era la respuesta obvia.

Luego de los triunfos fáciles, se sucedieron las derrotas despiadadas: a cada pueblo que llegaban, este ya había sido completamente saqueado y destruido, mientras se encontraba envuelto en unas llamas que ellos, los alemanes, no habían provocado.

Esa situación se volvió a repetir, varias veces, mientras sus provisiones y soldados desaparecían a un ritmo alarmante, bajo esa tormenta de nieve sanguinaria.

Ludwig, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que, aún bajo esa tormenta invernal, los escasos hombres que le quedaban lo seguían, notó como otro se desplomaba— de rodillas— encima de un cadáver ario.

— Pobre hombre— susurró para sí, acercándose al soldado que recién se había desplomado, para darle sepultura antes de continuar.

A cada paso que daba, más se enterraba en esa nevisca casi diabólica, mientras algunas expresiones de espanto se dibujaban en los rostros de sus hombres— vivos— que observaban al recién caído. Ludwig entendía esa situación a la perfección: en el poco tiempo habían visto a tantos de sus compañeros morir, que no podría imaginar que esbozaran otra expresión.

Apenas llegó al lado del hombre caído, pensó en llamar a alguno de sus otros hombres para que lo ayudara con la labor de enterrarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. La visión macabra que el soldado hincado le ofrecía tenía el mérito suficiente para hacerlo. Él no había muerto, como todos habían pensado sino que, su acto, tenía un significado aún más cruel: agachándose ante el otro cadáver, había sacado un cuchillo y, sin remordimientos, lo había clavado en la pierna del fiambre, trozándola y llevándose, uno de los pedazos a la boca, saboreándolo casi con indiferencia, mientras la sangre chorreaba de la herida perpetrada y de la boca de su soldado.

Alemania quedó estupefacto ante tal visión y observó la escena con asco, sin siquiera poder decir algo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Nos regresamos!— ordenó, contraviniendo a su jefe, mientras la tormenta los abatía con más fuerza.

Los otros soldados, en un principio, no fueron capaces de reaccionar ante lo chocante y triste de la situación, por lo que Ludwig tuvo que reforzar sus palabras para lograrlo:

— ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Es una orden! ¡Retirada!

No sabía si era por esa tormenta que apenas les dejaba respirar o por la sangre que pintaba el hielo de un rojo casi elegante, pero sabía que— aún desobedeciendo a su jefe— había hecho lo correcto: sus soldados no merecían llegar al extremo de comerse unos a otros.

Sus hombres, al fin y al cabo, no merecían morir como animales.

Fin drabble: Desborde

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :3


End file.
